George Stacy
Captain George Stacy, better known as simply Captain Stacy, was a captain of the New York Police Department and was the protective father of Gwen Stacy also the tritagonist of the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. He is portrayed by Denis Leary who also voiced Diego. Biography The Amazing Spider-Man Captain Stacy was the man leading the investigation intoSpider-Man's vigilantism. However, too eager to capture and put Spider-Man behind bars, he does not believe thatDr. Curt Connors has been turned into a giant lizard. His daughter starts to date Peter Parker, a boy going to her school. He and Peter got into a friendly debate that turned into an argument while eating dinner at the Stacy home. Peter believed that Spider-Man was helping the police by bringing criminals to justice while George believed him to be nothing more than a masked vigilante. This caused Peter to leave the table, but not without apologizing to the Captain first, because he felt the Captain was slandering Spider-Man's name. Later, Stacy almost walked in on Peter and his daughter in her room; Stacy asked Gwen if she wanted some hot chocolate, only to hear her refusal. She was acting strange, but Stacy decided not to worry about it. Captain Stacy and his fellow officers went to stop the Lizard atop Oscorp Tower, only to be joined by Spider-Man. Spider-Man was briefly captured by police, after removing his mask, he soon sprang up and freed himself from his restains. He then began to take on the police assault (while at the same time trying to keep his face concealed). However, Stacy got him at gunpoint, forcing him to reveal himself, and Spider-Man turned to face him, revealing to Stacy that he was really Peter Parker. Knowing that Peter is on his side, Stacy let him go and followed him to Oscorp after learning Gwen is there. As the Lizard prepared to kill Spider-Man, Stacy arrived with a shotgun and saved him but, suddenly, the Lizard struck Stacy with its sharp claws, mortally wounding him. After Peter defeated the Lizard, Peter finds the dying captain. Stacy admitted that he was wrong about Peter and that city does ''need him. He then warns Peter that with being a superhero, he will make enemies and that people (sometimes closest to him) will get hurt and it will come with sacrifices. Before he died, Stacy demanded one final promise from Parker: to keep Gwen out of it for her own safety. Peter initially agrees to it, and watches sadly as the captain passes away. Soon after, Peter realizes that the promise was a promise that he could not keep. George's death is what led Gwen to develop a bitter hatred towards Connors for killing him, and Connors, being placed in an asylum for his crimes, seems to hold some genuine regret for killing the captain. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 George Stacy appears often as a vision and hallucination to Spider-Man, haunting him for the promise he did not and does not keep about his daughter. Gwen's death at the hands of the Green Goblin proved that Stacy was right, because Peter did not keep his distance from her and thus Gwen was killed by Spider-Man's enemy after finding out that Peter was Spider-Man, who also knew Gwen. Trivia * Stacy was one of the few people to know Spider-Man's true identity before he died. The others are his daughter, Harry Osborn and Connors. * He used to believe Spider-Man was a criminal, but later on when he found out Peter was Spider-Man, he began to see him as a true hero. Category:Spoilers Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Cops Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Parents Category:Married Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Control Freaks Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Serious Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes